Sognare l'Eternità
by Drea2
Summary: Quando la Compagnia ha fallito,quando tutti i suoi membri intraprendono vie diverse,può qualcuno portare luce nelle tenebre di un mondo in rovina?
1. Default Chapter

Scusatemi tutti per questo inizio malinconico,purtroppo la notte mi gioca brutti tiri.Non preoccupatevi:non sarà sempre così.  
*Sono quasi impazzaita di gioia,scoprendo che in mezzo a tante fic straniere ce ne sono altre che tengono onore al nostro paese!Mi complimento con tutti gli autori e spero che ne arriveranno degli altri.  
Insomma,FORZA RAGAZZI!Avete mai letto fan fic sul Signore degli Anelli in italiano oltre a queste qui presenti?Dai,diamoci da fare!  
PS-Per favore,fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate del mio primo lavoro,le vostre opinioni mi aiuteranno a mandare avanti la storia.E scusatemi per gli errori di grammatica,se ce ne sono...BUONA LETTURA!  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Questa notte non riuscirò a dormire.  
Ci sono troppe voci,sussurri e dolci lamenti che mi tengono appeso fra sonno e veglia come fili invisibili.  
No,queste non sono ombre di una notte serena.  
  
E' solamente un lungo,scuro periodo di tempo in cui i pensieri possono volare,malinconici,sfuggevoli come sogni,intrisi di odiata tristezza.  
Fluttuano in aria e giocano a rincorrersi nel buio,ciascuno di loro cercando di occupare il posto più in alto del cielo,più in alto della pallida Ithil.  
  
Chi mai potrà rischiarare il cielo pervaso dalla tempesta?  
Abbiamo fallito.  
Ho fallito.  
Il pensiero è così schiacciante che l'intero cosmo sembra cadermi addosso.  
  
Le stelle lottano disperatamente,cercando di diffondere il loro splendore sul mondo sottostante.  
Ma neppure loro sono capaci di portare un pò di luce in questo mondo infame.  
Verrà mai un raggio di luce ad illuminare l'oscurità?  
  
Ma nel lago di fronte a me vedo riflesso un bagliore che mi si stà avvicinando da dietro.  
E'una persona.  
Un angelo...  
"Aragorn..."  
Legolas...  
"Aragorn..."ripete il mio compagno,mentre le note dolci della sua voce cadono nella malinconia "...Che fai?"  
Non mi giro.  
Non voglio che mi veda così.  
Lui ripete la domanda,stavolta con il tono di voce più saldo.  
"Niente."rispondo.  
"Guardami,Aragorn."  
Non VOGLIO voltarmi.  
"Guardami..."ripete lentamente,con tutta la dolcezza di cui la sua anima gentile è dotata.  
NON VOGLIO!  
E'troppo tardi.  
Ormai sono di fronte a lui.  
Mi stà asciugando le lacrime,mentre inclina la testa in quel modo un pò da padre preoccupato.  
Il sorriso gentile e l'espressione benevola tipici di lui sono stavolta più delicati,così dolcemente tristi da sembrare veramente un angelo venuto dal cielo per soffrire.  
  
"Non vuoi dormire almeno un pò?"mi chiede,mentre il suo sorriso si accentua un pò di più.  
Io scuoto la testa.  
"Fallo per me..."mi implora piano,socchiudendo appena gli occhi verdi.  
Farei tutto per te,Legolas...  
Gli sorrido attraverso le lacrime e lui sorride di rimando.  
...solo per te.  
E così mi stendo.  
  
**************  
  
Voglio bene a Legolas fin da bambino,da quando lo vidi cavalcare a più non posso verso GranBurrone con un esercito di orchi inferociti a suo seguito.  
Si prese la sua vendetta solo quando riuscì ad attraversare il fiume sacro:si girò verso le creature agitando la spada ed emettendo allucinanti grida di guerra,cosa che le fece inferocire ulteriormente,non potendo giustamente attraversare il fiume per accopparlo.  
  
Lord Elrond si infuriò molto per questo.  
Bhè,insomma,voi cosa avreste fatto se un folle scatenato avesse portato migliaia di orchi famelici intorno ai vostri confini?  
Nonostante la serietà della situazione,Elladan,Elrohir ed io ci divertimmo un mondo a vedere il vecchio elfo starnazzare come un gallo,strappandosi i capelli e minacciando di assassinare il più giovane.  
  
Per fortuna,poi gli passò.  
Quasi.  
Diciamo che per una settimana Legolas fu costretto a rimanere attaccato alle sottane di Arwen per paura di venire in qualche modo...danneggiato.  
  
Ma lui non era solo quell elfo strampalato che sghignazzava in riva al fiume.  
In lui scoprii una persona meravigliosa,capace di amare e di soffrire con te:amava amare,scherzare,raccontarmi storie e vedermi ridere.  
Ma io,più di tutto,amavo di lui il suo cuore sincero e gentile:Elladan diceva e dice tuttora che è strano trovare simili qualità in una persona allevata in tempi di guerra.  
  
Eppure Legolas le possiede tutte quante.  
  
***************End 1° chapter*** 


	2. Sognare l'Eternità 2

*CAPITOLO SEMPRE MOLTO BREVE*  
Evviva!Ho preso il mio primo rewiev!!!Come sono feeeeeliiiiiiiceeeee!!!x ringraziare la gentilissima lettrice,mi metto subito al lavoro!Spero di non deluderla....  
Spiacente ma non vi è ancora segno di SLASH-abbiate pazienza,far nascere il fuoco dell'amore fra due persone  
non è mai molto semplice...vi servono molte scintille...  
  
  
*********************  
Avvolto dal manto della serenità,quella notte Aragorn riuscì finalmente a sognare...  
  
********  
  
"Sei parente di Glorfindel?"chiese il ragazzino bruno all'elfo biondo seduto di fronte a lui.  
"Non ho mai visto altri elfi biondi oltre a lui!"  
Legolas sorrise alla sua innocente curiosità e per un attimo dimenticò le manie assassine che  
Elrond nutriva ultimamente per lui.  
"No,piccolo Estel"rispose"Da dove vengo io quasi tutti gli elfi sono biondi.Anzi,sono io che mi  
stupisco nel trovare così tante persone scure,qui!"  
  
"Oh..."annuì Aragorn,la cui curiosità in fatto di capelli stava già andando persa.  
Stava per chiedere all'elfo straniero qualcosa sul suo arco,quando un intenso raggio di sole cadde dolce-  
mente sulla testa dorata,illuminandola di mille riflessi e bagliori dorati.  
Infastidito,Legolas si riparò la fronte con le mani,ignaro del fatto che il bambino lo stava fissando a  
bocca aperta:no,pensò Aragorn,decisamente i capelli erano un fatto degno di importanza.  
"Hai intenzione di farli crescere ancora?"chiese velocemente,sperando ardentemente di poter vivere   
abbastanza per poter vedere quei capelli stupendi lunghi almeno quanto quelli di Arwen.  
  
"Estel.."  
Entrambi sobbalzarono,quando la voce di Elrond emerse dal corridoio dietro di loro.  
"Estel,esci."disse in tono pacato il signore elfico,camminando leggero verso di loro.  
Legolas sbianchì di colpo e non potette fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo sui suoi piedi.  
Eccoci al pagamento dei conti...  
Aragorn non dette segno di volersene andare:"Perchè,padre?"  
Elrond posò lo sguardo serio sopra suo figlio adottivo,e lì rimase per alcuni attimi,prima che il bambino  
si alzasse sospirando:capita l'antifona....   
  
Il vecchio elfo lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando la porta non si chiuse dietro di lui,poi lo rivolse   
verso l'elfo biondo,le cui mani si attorcigliavano e si torcevano dal nervosismo.  
Elrond tirò un profondo sospiro e chiuse per un'attimo gli occhi.  
Poi iniziò la sua predica.  
"Bene,figlio di Thranduil...."  
  
*********  
  
"HEI!!!INSOMMA,ARAGORN!!!!"  
L'urlo di Gimli gli rimbombò nelle orecchie come un tuono.  
Già,che sciocco,non era più a Gran Burrone fantasticando sù dei capelli lucenti,ma nel bel mezzo di un'umido   
bosco dove doveva prendere il suo turno di veglia contro orchi famelici.  
"Sì,Gimli,ti ho sentito..."mormorò l'uomo,strizzando gli occhi per far svanire gli ultimi fantasmi del sogno.  
Il nano si portò le mani ai fianchi,alzando gli occhi al cielo:"Ah,bhe,  
diciamo che mi hai sentito solo quando ero arrivato al centisimo scossone..."  
  
"Scusami..."borbottò Aragorn,tirandosi sù a sedere,mentre Gimli raggiungeva il suo giaciglio scuotendo la testa.  
Quel sogno era stato veramente rilassante,pensò,mentre beveva qualche goccia d'acqua dalla sua borraccia;in quel  
sogno c'era...  
I suoi occhi cercarono qualcosa.  
Ed eccolo.  
Legolas.  
Legolas,appoggiato ad il tronco di un albero sereno e sognante. 


End file.
